Shoot
by Voodoooo
Summary: OS gagnant du "Last Songfic Contest". Accros l'un à l'autre, accros à la drogue. A trop s'aimer, finit-on inéluctablement par se détruire?


**The Last Songfic Contest**

**Titre de votre OS : Shoot**

**Chanson choisie : Come as you are – Nirvana **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, la chanson à Nirvana, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

* * *

La pluie transperce mon pull. Le froid me gèle les os. Je baisse la tête et accélère le pas. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à me faire discret, même si mes yeux sont partout.

_Plus que deux rues._

Quand je suis parti, tu dormais encore. Tes tremblements s'étaient enfin calmés mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Alors, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Tu vas m'en vouloir pour ça. A mort. Après tout, je t'avais promis… Mais c'était la seule solution. Je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer alors qu'elle était là, sous mon nez. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je _sais _que tu le feras une fois que je t'aurais mis le sachet sous le nez.

_Une rue. _

Il brûle la poche avant de mon jean et j'y frotte ma paume comme si ça pouvait la réchauffer. Je ne suis pas dégoûté de moi-même. Ca fait même un bout de temps que je ne le suis plus. La vie est une chienne, après tout, et j'ai compris que rien ne tombe jamais du ciel. Il faut pouvoir saisir la moindre opportunité et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Quand j'y pense, ça avait été plutôt facile. Je n'avais eu qu'à fermer les yeux et m'imaginer ailleurs, avec toi. Et ça a marché. Je t'ai promis de prendre soin de toi un soir, il y a longtemps et malgré ce que les gens peuvent croire, c'est ce que je fais. Je subviens à tes besoins. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. N'importe quoi.

_J'y suis. _

Je tourne le coin et me met à courir quand j'aperçois le hangar. Je suis impatient de te voir. Impatient de voir ton visage s'illuminer quand tu verras ce que je t'ai apporté. L'adrénaline me donne la force qui me manque et à bout de bras, je me hisse sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour m'y faufiler. J'atterris à pieds joints sur une pile de verre brisé et ça me fait grincer des dents. A l'intérieur, il fait froid. Presque aussi froid que dehors. Tu hais le froid. Souvent, tu parles de nous tirer d'ici. De partir loin de Seattle, là où il ferait toujours chaud. Sur une foutue île au beau milieu de l'océan ou même en Californie. Tu as passé toute ton enfance là-bas et quand tu en parles, ça me fait rêver moi aussi. Le soleil, la plage… la liberté. Si j'avais le fric, je te les paierais, tous ces voyages. Si j'avais le fric, je t'offrirais tout ce que tu voudrais. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever.

Seulement voilà, du fric, j'en ai pas. Plus. Peu importe. Alors pour l'instant, on vit ici. L'endroit est miteux mais c'est chez nous. Notre petit nid. Ca me suffit, du moment que je suis avec toi. J'espère que ça te suffit, à toi aussi…

Je pousse le rideau qu'on a installé pour nous isoler du reste de la pièce et t'aperçois. Tu es roulée en boule sur un coin du matelas, à même le sol. Tu t'es emmitouflée dans nos couvertures et malgré ça, tu trembles comme une feuille. Quand tu relèves tes yeux injectés de sang vers moi, j'ai un coup au cœur. Tu as l'air à bout de forces. Ca fait plus de deux heures que je suis parti et la même chanson tourne encore sur notre vieille chaîne hifi – le seul objet de valeur dont on n'a pas réussi à se séparer.

**Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be.**

La voix de Kurt Cobain se lamente encore et encore tandis que m'approche. Avec tes cheveux sales, ton teint cireux et tes joues creuses, tu es très loin de la fille sur laquelle j'ai flashé lors d'une rave-party, deux ans plus tôt. Je me souviens encore de ton sourire aguicheur ce soir-là. Des mèches vertes, roses et bleues qui coloraient tes cheveux. Du cachet d'exta que tu m'avais refilé à même la langue. De tes petits gémissements quand je t'avais doigtée à l'arrière de ma voiture. Tu étais la plus belle créature sur laquelle j'aie jamais posé les yeux. Tu l'es toujours. Tu es à moi.

« B-bébé ? »

« Chuuut, je suis là »

**As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy.**

Je te prends dans mes bras mais rien n'y fait. Tu trembles toujours. J'embrasse ton front. Il est brûlant et ta peau a un goût aigre. Ce n'est pas ta première jaunisse.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi »

Quand je sors le sachet de ma poche, tu écarquilles les yeux. Ils ne cessent de faire l'aller-retour entre lui et moi et je t'offre un sourire rassurant.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella »

« C-comment… Comment t'as fait ? J'veux dire… C'est de l'H ? »

J'acquiesce et tu te passes la langue sur les lèvres. Tu es impatiente. Il faut dire que ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est plus shootés à l'héro. Tout ce qu'on a pu se payer ces derniers temps, c'est de la meth. Tout juste assez pour contrer le manque, jamais pour s'exploser la tête.

J'ai envie de m'exploser la tête.

« Mais y'a au moins – »

« 3 grammes »

Tu fronces les sourcils et je peux presque voir les rouages tourner dans ta tête. Trois grammes d'héroïne, ça va taper dans les 120 dollars. Minimum. Une somme que je n'avais ni ce matin, ni hier.

« D'où t'as sorti le fric ? »

Je me lève et te tourne le dos pour te cacher mon agacement. Il faut toujours que tu t'inquiètes de tout. Parfois, tu vires carrément parano et même si je sais que c'est un effet de ce qu'on s'injecte dans les veines, ça me fout les boules.

Grave.

« Je me suis débrouillé »

Sur ce qui nous sert de table basse, je récupère un peu de coton, une bouteille d'eau à moitié entamée, une cuillère et mon garrot.

« Tu t'es 'débrouillé' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

**Take your time, hurry up, choice is yours don't be late.**

Je sors deux seringues flambant neuves – achetées avec les quelques pièces qui me restaient – de la poche de mon jean et les jette à côté du paquet. Puis, je te rejoins sur le lit. Tu as l'air parfaitement réveillée maintenant. Réveillée et en colère.

« Bordel, tu peux pas accepter un cadeau qu'on te fait sans poser de questions ? »

D'une main, j'arrache ce pull qui me colle à la peau et le balance de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je comprends mon erreur dès que je t'entends haleter derrière moi. Tes doigts glacés viennent effleurer mes épaules, là où _il_ m'a agrippé si fort que j'en ai grimacé de douleur, avant de disparaître subitement.

« Putain, j'y crois pas… »

**Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memoria.**

« Bell – »

« TU M'AVAIS PROMIS ! »

Subitement, tu es debout, face à moi. Ta poitrine se soulève au rythme de ta respiration erratique et tes yeux brillent de colère.

« J'avais pas le choix » dis-je calmement.

« C'EST DES CONNERIES ! »

Tu t'effondres au sol, en larmes. Je déteste te voir comme ça. Je déteste te voir pleurer. Surtout quand je sais que c'est à cause de _moi_. J'essaie de te prendre dans mes bras mais tu me repousses si violemment que je retombe en arrière. La poussière vole autour de moi. Autour de nous.

**Memoria.**

« Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais tapiner… T-tu m'avais p-promis… »

**Memoria.**

La peine mêlée au dégoût que je lis dans ton regard me fait baisser les yeux. Je me sens comme la dernière des merdes. Comme un connard indigne de toi.

Et par-dessus tout, tes yeux accusateurs me font me sentir _sale_.

« Je te déteste… »

Ton murmure est comme un électrochoc. Je t'agrippe les épaules et te secoue frénétiquement.

« Dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

**Memoria.**

« Tu peux pas me dire ça ! Si je l'ai fait, c'est pour toi, Bella ! Uniquement pour toi ! »

Tu secoues la tête, hargneuse.

« Non… Tu l'as fait pour _toi_. Je ne suis qu'une excuse! »

Entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche m'est insupportable. Alors malgré tes protestations et tes coups, je t'emprisonne de mes bras. Tu te débats, m'ordonnes de te lâcher, me craches des insultes à la figure mais je tiens bon et tu finis par te calmer. Je pourrais croire que tu t'es endormie si je ne sentais pas tes larmes silencieuses rouler sur mon épaule nue.

**Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach, as I want you to be**

« Je veux qu'on arrête »

Ton chuchotis est si bas que je pense avoir mal entendu.

« Mon père est passé tout à l'heure. Il veut… il veut m'emmener en cure »

Je me recule comme si tu m'avais brûlé. J'ai envie de hurler.

Charlie. Il a fallu qu'il se pointe ici quand j'étais pas là. Ce connard a probablement guetté le moment où j'ai quitté le squat.

« L'enculé… »

Tu relèves tes yeux baignés de larmes vers moi et j'arrête de respirer.

« J'ai dit oui »

**As a trend, as a friend, as an old memoria**

Je ne sens pas le coup partir.

Il y a juste ce bruit. Ce bruit horrible suspendu dans les airs. Suspendu entre nous.

Tu poses ta main sur ta joue et me fais de nouveau face. On reste là, à se regarder sans rien dire pendant une putain d'éternité. Et puis, tu prends une profonde inspiration.

« Je veux que tu viennes avec moi »

Je ris, mauvais.

« Il est d'accord de payer pour nous deux »

**Memoria.**

« Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te suivre en désintox ? »

Ca te prend de court et tu recules, blessée. Te voir souffrir est presque jouissif. J'ai envie de te lacérer le cœur comme tu viens de lacérer le mien.

« Toute cette merde ne plus durer et tu le sais »

Dans ta voix, il y a de la résignation. Je comprends alors que tu partiras en cure avec ou sans moi. Ca me rend malade. Je serre les dents.

« Tais-toi »

**Memoria.**

« Je veux que ça redevienne comme avant Edward. Qu'_on_ redevienne comme avant. Tu n'en as pas envie toi aussi ? »

J'explose.

« Mais _tout_ est comme avant ! La seule chose qui a changé, c'est toi à écouter les foutaises de ton père ! »

Je ne suis qu'un hypocrite et je le sais. Bien sûr qu'on a changé. Tout a changé. Avant, tu riais encore. Avant, on avait encore notre appartement à nous. Avant, on faisait encore l'amour. Avant, je n'acceptais pas de me prostituer dans des chiottes sordides pour payer notre came.

« Quoi, tu vas lui reprocher de vouloir me tirer de ma misère ? On va finir par crever, Edward. Tu peux te voiler la face tant que tu veux, c'est pourtant ce qui arrivera ! Un jour, tu reviendras du tapin et tu me trouveras morte, t'entends ? MORTE ! »

Tes larmes dévalent sur tes joues et je sens les miennes déborder. Evoquer ta mort est au-dessus de mes forces. Parce que je ne peux pas m'imaginer dans un monde où tu n'existes plus.

« Je pensais que tu étais heureuse avec moi »

« Non, Edward. J'suis pas heureuse »

**Memoria.**

J'agrippe mes cheveux et ferme les yeux très fort.

Putain, j'ai besoin d'un fix. Maintenant.

« Mais je veux l'être à nouveau. S'il te plaît, fais en sorte qu'on puisse l'être à nouveau. Accepte de venir en cure avec moi, s'il te plait ! »

Tes mains naviguent sur mon visage, mes épaules, mon torse. Désespérées. Je les sens partout et c'est à la fois familier et nouveau. Depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas touché toi et moi ?

Quand tu presses ta paume contre ma braguette, des images de nous me reviennent en mémoire. Toi, nue et voluptueuse, allongée sur notre ancien lit. Tes seins, ronds et pointus qui ne demandaient qu'à être sucés. Tes lèvres luisantes de salive autour de ma queue. Ta croupe cambrée, invitante. Mon nom, tatoué à l'intérieur de ta cuisse, si près de cet endroit pour lequel je ne vivais que pour me perdre…

Les souvenirs m'assaillent et je sens mon désir s'éveiller contre le denim usé de mon jean.

Tu ne perds pas te temps et baisse mon pantalon. Me voir si dur nous étonne tous les deux. Ca fait si, si longtemps…

**And I swear that I don't have a gun**

Tu relèves le long pull que tu portes au dessus de ta taille et enjambes mes cuisses.

« Bell – »

Ma phrase se transforme en grognement rauque quand tu t'empales sur ma longueur. La tête me tourne en te sentant si serrée mais je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux des tiens. Ils me supplient. M'implorent. Je sens mes couilles se contracter et serre ta taille un peu plus fort. Elle est si fine que mes doigts se touchent en l'encerclant. Tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os et je me demande pourquoi je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ça avant.

Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé, putain ?

« Je t'en supplie, bébé… p-pour moi… »

La chaleur de ton sexe m'empêche de penser correctement. Elle m'intoxique. Me fait bander plus fort. J'avais oublié à quel point baiser était bon.

**No I don't have a gun**

Est-ce que je suis prêt à renoncer à ça, à toi, pour la came ?

Putain, non. Hors de question. Je ne te laisserai pas partir sans moi. On est ensemble, pour toujours.

_Pour toujours. _

« D'accord »

**No I don't have a gun**

« D'accord ?! »

J'encadre ton visage de mes mains et me répète. Le sourire que tu me fais n'a pas de prix. Tu m'embrasses passionnément et accélères la cadence. La tension dans mon corps devient insupportable. Je vais jouir, je le sens. C'est proche. Proche, proche, proche et puis c'est là et tes yeux s'élargissent avant de se voiler. Tu te mets à pulser autour de moi et _fuck_, je viens si violemment que je tourne de l'œil.

**Memoria.**

Quand je finis par revenir sur terre, tu es allongée sur moi, la tête contre mon cœur. Entre nous, c'est humide, collant. J'ai du foutre plein les poils et toi aussi. C'est dégueulasse. Ca m'excite. J'ouvre les yeux et ils restent fixés sur le petit sachet. Il est là, à quelques centimètres de mon nez. Exactement là où je l'ai laissé un peu plus tôt.

Trois grammes. Trois foutus grammes.

« Bébé ? »

Je me tourne vers toi. Dans tes yeux, il y a de l'interrogation. De la crainte. Tu te demandes si j'ai changé d'avis. Tu te demandes si j'ai accepté uniquement parce qu'on était dans le feu de l'action.

C'est pas le cas.

Si tu veux aller en cure alors je suis prêt à te suivre. Je veux être là où tu es. Je veux être digne de toi.

« Tout va bien »

Je te fais un sourire que j'espère rassurant et tu sembles soulagée. Demain, on partira en cure. Demain…

C'est encore loin, demain.

**Memoria.**

Mes yeux accrochent de nouveau le sachet. Je nous relève en position assise et le récupère. Je le tripote nerveusement, l'analyse sous toutes les coutures. Ton regard est braqué sur mes doigts. Les mots jaillissent avant même que je m'en rende compte.

« On s'en fait un petit dernier ? »

**Memoria.**

Tu te mords la lèvre. Tu hésites mais je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il suffit de peu pour te convaincre.

J'ai envie de te convaincre.

« Ca serait dommage de gaspiller. Promis, après ça, on restera _cold turkey_ jusqu'à demain »

Tu soupires et te tordant les doigts et je m'attends à ce que tu refuses. Alors quand tu me fais un sourire tremblant en hochant rapidement de la tête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné le gros lot.

Tu en as envie autant que moi.

Sans un mot de plus, je t'embrasse et m'empare du matériel laissé là un peu plus tôt. Un dernier shoot puis, on arrête tout. On va en cure tous les deux. On en sort clean. Puis, on s'installe à L.A et on recommence tout à zéro, loin des tentations, loin de la scène de Seattle. On trouve un job. On achète une maison au bord de la mer. On pourrait peut-être même se marier. Avoir des gosses. Trois, ça serait bien. On sera heureux. Ca ne sera pas facile mais on y arrivera, toi et moi. Ensemble. Plus j'y pense, plus j'en suis persuadé.

Mais avant…

« Toi d'abord »

**And I swear that I don't have a gun**

Tu acquiesces et me tends ton bras. Mes gestes sont assurés, mécaniques. T'enfiler le garrot. Le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'une veine potable apparaisse. Attraper la cuillère et y verser la poudre. La diluer avec un peu d'eau. Chauffer. Décapsuler la seringue. Aspirer le liquide à travers un bout de coton. Voilà. Ta dose est prête. Avec précaution, j'insère l'aiguille dans ta veine et t'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

« Je t'aime »

Puis, j'injecte la dose lentement en observant tes yeux rouler dans leurs orbites. Ca a l'air d'être l'extase. Quinn, notre dealer, m'a juré que la came était extra et à te voir, il ne s'est pas foutu de ma gueule. Tu retombes sur le matelas et je me dépêche de préparer ma dose. J'en mets un peu plus que d'habitude, histoire de me faire un trip d'enfer. C'est le dernier, après tout alors autant en profiter. Quand c'est prêt, je me plante l'aiguille dans le bras. L'effet est immédiat. D'abord, l'engourdissement. Puis, rapidement, l'euphorie. Je me sens m'élever… m'élever encore… jusqu'à ne plus toucher terre. C'est bon. C'est le pied. Le putain de paradis.

La dernière chose que je vois avant le black out, c'est ton sourire béat.

**No I don't have a gun**

Quand je finis par reprendre conscience, il fait noir dans la pièce. La même chanson tourne encore et toujours. Ca me fout le cafard. Mes bras et mes jambes pèsent une tonne et ça me gratte de partout. Typique. Je me tourne vers toi et vois que tu es encore endormie.

**No I don't have a gun**

Je ne sais pas dire si notre fix remonte à deux ou vingt-deux heures. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était foutrement incroyable.

« Bella ? Réveille-toi bébé »

Il te faut toujours trois plombes pour récupérer alors, j'opte pour la douceur. Je rampe vers toi et d'une main, caresse ta joue.

Un frisson me secoue tout entier quand je m'aperçois qu'elle est froide.

Trop froide.

« Non… »

Et alors tout s'accélère. De ma respiration à la frénésie de mes gestes. D'une main, je touche le reste de ton visage et de l'autre, je cherche notre lampe de poche. Quand je finis par la braquer sur toi, j'ai l'impression de me faire éviscérer. Ton visage… ton visage est bleu. Tes yeux et ta bouche, grand ouverts. Une traînée visqueuse et jaunâtre a coulé sur ta joue, ton menton, à l'intérieur de ton nez.

La tête en arrière, tu ne respires plus.

« Non… Non ! »

Je te secoue. Doucement d'abord, avant d'y mettre toute mon énergie. Je te donne des baffes, te hurle dessus. Mais tu restes totalement immobile.

« Bella, putain, réveille toi ! »

Les larmes obscurcissent ma vue tandis mes doigts tremblants cherchent ton pouls sans jamais le trouver. L'air me manque. J'ai l'impression que mes poumons se remplissent d'eau. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

_Etouffer_.

« Réveille-toi, bordel ! »

J'aimerais appeler une ambulance mais je n'ai pas de téléphone. J'aimerais appeler au secours mais le hangar est à l'écart de tout. Désespéré, j'improvise un massage cardiaque en pompant comme si ma vie en dépendait pour finalement frapper de toutes mes forces là où ton cœur est censé battre.

_Il est censé battre, putain !_

A bout de forces, je retombe sur toi et sanglote en enlaçant ta taille. Ta taille si fine…

« Me laisse pas bébé… Me laisse pas… Je t'en supplie… T'avais promis que tu me laisserais pas... »

**No I don't have a gun**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça, allongé près de toi, à étouffer mes cris contre ta poitrine. A supplier un dieu auquel je ne crois plus depuis longtemps. A prier que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne bougeras plus jamais.

_Jamais._

C'est ma faute.

Ma putain de faute.

J'aurais dû balancer l'héro. J'aurais dû t'emmener loin d'ici il y a longtemps déjà. J'aurais dû refuser quand tu m'as demandé de te faire un fix pour la première fois. J'aurais dû voir que j'étais en train de te détruire. J'aurais dû te quitter. Parce que j'étais déjà foutu mais pas toi.

Pas toi, bébé.

**No I don't have a gun**

C'est moi qui aurais dû être à ta place. Moi, moi et rien que moi. Je t'ai tuée. _Tuée !_

Comment je suis censé vivre avec ça ? Comment je suis censé vivre sans toi ? Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne _peux_ pas.

« J'peux pas… »

Dehors, la lune est pleine. Sa lumière pâle filtre par l'unique fenêtre, faisant briller les morceaux de verre qui jonchent le sol. Ils ressemblent à des gros cristaux. Des gros cristaux de meth. Je ne peux plus détourner le regard. Lentement, même si mes muscles crient leur agonie, je me lève. Je me penche par-dessus, avant d'en choisir un. Pointu. Aiguisé.

Tranchant.

**Memoria**

Je viens m'accroupir au dessus de toi et embrasse tes lèvres. Elles sont glacées, rêches. Dures comme de la pierre. Je caresse tes cheveux, prends soin de baisser tes paupières. Puis, je me redresse et d'un mouvement sec, me tranche un poignet, puis l'autre. Je ne tremble pas. Le sang gicle sur ma poitrine, le matelas, tes cuisses nues. Il dévale en de longues traînées sinueuses le long de mes bras. Et là, là seulement, je peux respirer à nouveau.

**Memoria**

Je me rallonge près de toi, tout contre toi, et te prend dans mes bras. La chanson se termine une nouvelle fois et mes paupières se font lourdes. Je ferme les yeux… et tu es là. Avec tes mèches vertes, roses et bleues. Tu me souris. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes.

Je t'aime aussi.

Plus que ma propre vie.

* * *

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont voté pour moi! Je suis très agréablement surprise par cette victoire... **

**Et bravo à mes concurrentes! Ce concours recelait de petites merveilles, dont le très _très_ bon "Sexe, drogues & rock'n'roll" de Lolita-nie-en-bloc. **

**Prenez soin de vous!**

**Voodoooo'**


End file.
